4ewowfandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin
Paladins are melee fighters with divine assistance. They can use their divine auras to do more damage, protect their allies, or heal their allies. They are very flexible but usually are not as good at any one thing as a more dedicated class. CLASS TRAITS Role: Defender. The divine presence that surrounds you gives you your powers. Depending on what aid you call upon in your prayers you can serve multiple roles. Power Source: Divine Races: Draenei, Dwarf, Human, Blood Elf, Tauren Key Abilities: Strength, Spirit, Stamina Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale, light shield, heavy shield Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and martial 1h axes, 2h axes, 1h maces/hammers, 2h maces/hammers, 1h heavy blades, 2h heavy blades, polearms Bonus to Defenses: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Hit Points at First Level: 17 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 7 Healing Surges per Day: 9 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Religion, Choose 3 more from the class skills list: Diplomacy (Spi), Endurance (Sta), Heal (Spi), History (Int), Insight (Spi), Intimidate (Spi), Religion (Int) CLASS FEATURES: Auras, Blessings, Consecration AURA: Whenever you end a long rest choose one of the following auras which lasts until your next long rest. Concentration Aura: Foes within 5 squares of you, may not make an opportunity attack against your allies who make ranged attacks in melee. Crusader Aura: For hourly and daily travel add +1 to you and your allies overland speed. Devotion Aura: When a marked foe within 5 squares of you makes an attack which does not include you as a target they have their damage reduced by an amount equal to your Spirit modifier. Retribution Aura: When a marked foe within 5 squares of you makes an attack which does not include you as a target they take radiant damage equal to your Spirit modifier. BLESSING: Whenever you end a short rest choose a blessing for yourself, which lasts until your next short rest. Blessing of Might: add your Stamina modifier to melee weapon damage rolls Blessing of Wisdom: +1 to attack rolls Blessing of Sanctuary: +1 to all defenses Blessing of Kings: add your Spirit modifier to all healing cast CONSECRATION You can create a circle of consecrated ground which marks them with your divine power and has other effects based on your aura. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS Use level 1 Encounter Powers LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS Use level 1 Encounter Powers LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS CLASS FEATS Beacon of Light: If you cast a Flash of Light or Holy Light spell on the target of your Sacred Shield, all allies adjacent to the target recover hit points equal to your spirit modifier. Greater Blessing: When this feat is taken choose a type of blessing. That blessing affects all allies present at time of blessing, instead of just you. This feat can be taken multiple times, each time select a different blessing. Pursuit of Justice: increase move +2 when Charging WEAPONS AND ARMOR One Handed Superior Craghammer +2 1d10 20 gp 6 lb. 1H Superior Melee Hammer Brutal 2, versatile Waraxe +2 1d12 30 gp 10 lb. 1H Superior Melee Axe Versatile Bastard sword +3 1d10 30 gp 6 lb. 2H Superior Melee Heavy blade Versatile Two Handed Superior Execution axe +2 1d12 30 gp 14 lb. 2H Superior Melee Axe Brutal 2, high crit Fullblade +3 1d12 30 gp 10 lb. 2H Superior Melee Heavy blade High crit Mordenkrad +2 2d6 30 gp 12 lb. 2H Superior Melee Hammer Brutal 1 DESIGN NOTES WoW Class Notes Paladins in WoW can be tanks, healers, or dps. As tanks they excel in being able to taunt multiple foes. As healers they excel in single target heals, they are weak at group heals. As dps they excel at multi-target damage. The class is based around using seals and judgements to get extra effects from their attacks, typically healing themselves, restoring their mana, or doing extra damage. They have few interrupts and are especially lacking in ranged attacks and mobility. Conversion Notes: Seals are converted to attacks rather than statuses for simplicity, and are At-Will attacks as they are used repeatedly. Judgements were converted to separate Encounter powers rather than judging the seals to allow for more flexibility - a character can have a judgement which does not duplicate their seals. The Aura and Blessing is used to switch between "specs" although other powers and feats obviously matter as well, but by changing auras and specs a character can become more protective, more damaging, or better at healing. 4e Notes: Paladins are able to mark one target each turn with an attack, which can be a lasting mark with an encounter power. They can also mark all adjacent foes with consecration. This enables them to mark many foes. They have a minor effect to enforce their mark, but they can apply it against all marked foes. Paladins make excellent defenders against larger numbers, and poor defenders against single powerful foes. Paladins attacks are weak, not adding their primary attribute for damage. They rely upon Consecrate to do damage, with it they can do Striker level damage. Because Consecrate is a move action, Paladins trade off mobility and damage. Healing paladins can use Spirit as their primary attribute and Holy Shock as their attack and heal although it is weak at both.